1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe construction wherein the same is arranged to provide cover and support to an individual during use of the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shoe types have been utilized in the prior art to accommodate various types of activities. In the athletic type of shoe construction, comfort as well as support of an individual's foot is required during use. Examples of prior art construction of footwear are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,738 to Horovitz wherein a compounded sole includes a series of tubular members containing a gaseous medium therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,274 to Wilson sets forth a therapeutic shoe utilizing separate forces over units between an individual foot and an interior upper surface of the sole construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,932 to Harada, et al. sets forth an air shoe utilizing openings directed laterally through a sole of the shoe to provide microstructure formed with a compression less than twenty percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,887 to Solow sets forth a ventilated shoe utilizing a series of openings directed through the upper portion of the shoe for ventilation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shoe construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.